Something
by owldarks
Summary: Semua akibat ulah si tua Bangka itu agar memintanya bernari seperti perempuan dihadapan jutaan penggemarnya./KrisHo/Yaoi/


Title : Something

Pairing : KrisHo

Rate: T+

Genre : Romance

Summary : Semua akibat ulah si tua Bangka itu agar memintanya bernari seperti perempuan dihadapan jutaan penggemarnya.

~Jarang pulang, kris jarang pulang~

"Nnghh siapa yang menghubungiku sepagi ini, mengganggu saja." Suho meraba-raba nakas di samping ranjangnya.

LEE SOO MAN IS CALLING

"Annyeonghaseyo Sajangnim, ada apa menghubungiku?"

…

"Eoh, aku akan segera kesana."

…

"Tidak apa sajangnim, aku sudah terbangun sejak tadi."

…

"Annyeong."

.

.

"Suho Hyung, kau akan pergi kemana?" Tanya Kyungsoo seraya memunguti sampah yang bertebaran di ruang tamu akibat ulah maknae yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Sooman Sajangnim memintaku untuk datang ke kantornya pagi ini."

"Untuk apa?"

"Dia memintaku untuk bernari saat SMTown nanti."

"Apa?! Kau akan bersolo? Hebat." Spontan Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan dan melupakan kenyataan bahwa ia sedang membawa sampah.

"Tidak,sudah aku ingin pergi. Lain kali jangan ceroboh." Suho menepuk pelan pundak Kyungsoo.

"Hati-hati Hyung"

_._

_._

"_Annyeonghaseyo." Suho memasuki ruangan yang bertuliskan 'dance room'ia terkejut saat melihat ketiga sunbae-nya sedang mencoba berbagai macam rambut palsu. Minho yang melihat Suho yang mematung di depan pintu pun melepas rambut palsunya lalu menghampiri Suho._

"_Suho-ya! Kemari, kau harus melihat semua ini." _

"_Annyeonghaseyo Sunbae-nim, apa yang kalian lakukan?" Suho menatap semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Changmin terkekeh pelan. "Suho-ya apa tua Bangka itu sudah menghubungimu dan memintamu untuk menari?"_

_Suho menautkan kedua alisnya. "Lee Soo Man Sajangnim?"_

_Minho menghela nafas, "Kau, masih bisa memanggil nya dengan embel-embel 'Sajangnim' setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada kita?" Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju. "Apakah tua bangka itu tidak tahu jika status kita adalah seorang 'seme'?"_

"_Jadi? Kita? Bernari? Layaknya seorang perempuan?!" Suho menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. _

"_Aku harus pergi, Sekarang."_

_._

_._

Suho menatap bayangan tubuhnya di depan cermin ruang ganti. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana ia bisa memakai rambut palsu, gaun dengan hiasan bulu ayam bertebaran dimana-mana, sepatu dengan hak tinggi. Ah hilanglah semua citra seorang Kim Joon Myeon a.k.a Suho.

"Suho-ssi, apa kau sudah selesai? Setelah ini kau akan tampil." Seseorang berteriak dari luar ruangan, membuyarkan fantasi-fantasi yang Suho buat. "Aku akan segera keluar." Suho menarik nafas dan menahannya kemudian dengan ragu ia mencoba membuka pintu dan menunggu reaksi teman-temannya, ah itu sungguh memalukan.

Ceklek

"JoonMyeon Hyung, itukah kau?" Tanya Sehun berusaha menahan tawanya. Suho mendelik sebal, "Panggil aku Suho, Maknae nakal." Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tapi kita tidak sedang berada di panggung."

"Wow, paha-mu indah sekali Hyung, andai saja Kris Hyung sekarang berada disini. Kurasa ia akan membawamu ke toilet terdekat." Kai bertanya seraya menatap intens paha putih nan mulus milik Hyung-nya itu.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau menyebut nama nya Kkamjong, aku tak suka" Suho mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"JoonMyeon Hyung, dimana kau mendapatkan bulu-bulu ayam itu? apa kau menyabotase kemoceng milik KyungSoo?" –Chanyeol

"Ck, terserah padamu. Aku harus pergi." Suho berusaha berjalan senormal mungkin dan menahan gaunnya agar paha putih mulus nya tidak bisa terlihat oleh orang lain.

.

.

Setelah Suho bernari dan juga mempertaruhkan harga dirinya, secepatnya iapun mengganti gaunnya dengan pakaian miliknya yang tergolong normal, dan meminta para penata _make up_ untuk menghapus bedak tebal dan nista itu agar tidak bertengger lagi diwajah tampannya.

_~Jarang pulang, Kris jarang pulang~_

Tiba-tiba saja telepon milik Suho berdering dengan kencangnya. Ia harus menahan malu karena nada dering teleponnya sedikit tergolong aneh dan..ia merekam sendiri suaranya dan menjadikannya sebagai nada dering.

"Suho-ssi apakah suara itu berasal dari teleponmu?" Tanya sang penata _make up _dengan sopan.

"Ya, itu milikku." Jawab Suho singkat

'_GALAXY IS CALLING'_

Apakah ini sudah selesai? Aku harus pergi." Tanya Suho kemudian dijawab dengan anggukan sang penata _make up.___Suho berlari menuju ruangan yang bertuliskan 'EXO' di daun pintunya. Beruntung ruangan itu sedang kosong, jadi ia bisa leluasa menjawab panggilan dari sang kekasih.

~_jarang pulang, Kris jarang pulang~_

'_GALAXY IS CALLING'_

"Mengapa kau menghubungiku lagi?" Tanya Suho berusaha sedingin mungkin.

"_Tentu saja karena aku merindukanmu."_

"Jangan membual, Kris!"

"_Aku tidak membual, aku melihatmu hari ini menari seperti perempuan bersama ketiga Sunbae-mu."_

"Apa?! Kau melihatnya? Bagaimana bisa?" Sungguh, sekarang Suho tak bisa menahan semburat merah yang ada di kedua pipinya.

"_Kau tidak tahu bagaimana agresifnya penggemar kita?, ah maksudku penggemar kalian."_

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Kris. Jadi, bagaimana penampilanku?"

"_Kau sangat cantik, Suho."_

"Sialan kau."

Suho menghempaskan kasar tubuhnya ke sofa. Sial sekali dirinya hari ini, bernari layaknya perempuan dihadapan jutaan penggemar. Ditambah lagi kekasihnya (Kris) juga melihatnya. Ini semua karena Sajangnim sialan itu menghubunginya secara tiba-tiba dan memintanya bernari bersama Sunbae-nya. Ia menurut saja, ia tak tahu kalau sajangnim sialan itu memintanya menjadi perempuan.

_Bibbib _

Ah satu pesan masuk, apakah itu provider? Atau mungkin kris. Ah _molla._

From : Galaxy

_Aku ingin bertemu denganmu hari ini, bagaimana?_

To: Galaxy

_Tidak bisa, bodoh. Aku sibuk._

From : Galaxy

_Benarkah itu? aku meragukanmu Myeonie._

To : Galaxy

_Jangan panggil aku dengan paggilan menjijikan itu lagi, cepat beritahu tempatnya dan aku akan segera kesana, bitch face._

From : Galaxy

_Ow calm down babe, bagaimana jika kita bertemu di Hotel seperti biasa?_

To : Galaxy

_Apa yang kau harapkan eoh? Baiklah aku akan segera datang._

Suho memasukkan teleponnya ke saku kemejanya, kemudian berjalan santai menuju tempat sesuai perjanjian. Tidak tahukah ia jika Kris sedang menyeringai di seberang telepon?

From : Galaxy

_Datanglah ke kamar 100, aku menunggumu disana. Sampai jumpa._

"97..99..ah ini dia." Suho menatap ragu pintu yang ada dihadapannya.'_100? itu adalah kombinasi angka ku dengan nya'. _Suho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini hanya kebetulan."

_Tok tok tok_

"Siapa?" Suara bass menyahut dari dalam kamar. Suho tak mungkin salah kamar, karena Suho sangat mengenali suara itu.

Suho POV

"Ini aku, JoonMyeon."

_Ceklek_

"Oh jadi kau sudah datang?" Aku membeku saat melihat sosoknya sedang berdiri di hadapanku, membisu setelah mendengar suara bass nya yang sangat ku rindukan. Otak ku tak berfungsi saat wajah tampannya semakin mendekat seolah-olah ingin menciumku. Oke yang terkahir itu sangat berlebihan.

"Tentu saja aku sudah datang, memangnya kau mengundang orang selain diriku?"

"Tidak, kupikir kau _cleaning service."_

"Ck, Jadi apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanyaku dengan ketus, Kris hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ayolah, kau harus masuk. Kau pikir aku menyewa hotel hanya untuk berbicara di depan pintu?" Kris menautkan tangan besarnya ke tanganku, kemudian menarik ku ke dalam kamar hotel.

Suho POV end

"Cepat katakana apa mau mu, Kris."

"Kau tak ingin minum dulu?" Kris mengambil dua kaleng soda dan memberikan satu untuk Suho.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku sibuk sekarang."

"Aku merindukanmu, Myeonie."

"Jangan membual."

"Aku tidak membual, oh kemarilah aku ingin memelukmu." Kris merentangkan kedua tangannya, seolah-olah ia ingin Suho masuk kedalam dekapan nya.

"Peluk saja guling yang di sediakan hotel ini."

Kris tertawa kencang. "Tidak ada hotel manapun yang menyediakan guling, sekalipun itu hotel berbintang."

"Benarkah itu?" Tanya Suho penasaran.

"Ya. Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kau saja yang menjadi guling untukku?"

"Tidak mau." Suho mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ayolah, apa kau tidak merindukanku myeonie?" Tanya Kris dengan lesu. Suho terdiam, _'Apa aku juga merindukannya? Ah tentu saja. Kalau tidak, untuk apa aku datang kemari.'_

"Myeonie,Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kris khawatir. Suho menatap Kris kemudian berlari kecil untuk memeluk sang kekasih.

"Kris _na neomu bogosipda." _Suho terisak, membenamkan wajahnya di dada sang kekasih. Kris tersenyum senang. "Aku tahu, kau sangat merindukanku."

"Hiks, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Suho dengan sesegukan.

"Tentu saja, kau adalah pembohong terburuk yang pernah kutemui. Hey, berhentilah menangis. Kau terlihat semakin jelek." Kris mengusap surai _blonde_ milik sang kekasih.

"Aku tak menangis lagi." Suho mengusap sisa lelehan airmata nya dengan kasar. 'Aku tak ingin terlihat jelek di depan Kris' batinnya.

"Begitu Lebih baik." Kris tersenyum, Suho pun turut tersenyum. Tangan besar Kris menangkup pipi gembul milik Suho dan ..

_Cup.._

"Saranghae Kim."

"Nado Wu."

.

.

END


End file.
